shantaefandomcom-20200213-history
Heart Squids
Heart Squids are collectible items making their first appearance in , replacing the Heart Holders from previous games. Every four Heart Squids, Shantae can take them to Scuttle Town and have them forged at the Squidsmith into new hearts. Locations There are 32 Heart Squids in total. There are always three heart squids in each labyrinth, no more, no less. Scuttle Town * The first one you'll probably see is the one inside the Squidsmith's place. Nothing is required to get it. * There's one to the left of Shantae's lighthouse. * There's one that you'll see in the Lilac Fields but can't get unless you have Risky's Hat . * There's one in the Forest, located in the top of a tree with several branches. You can use the Cannon to get there or run with Risky's boots from a nearby tree branch to gain speed, jump and fly with Risky's Hat to the top of the tree where the Heart Squid is. * There's one in Ye Royal Sewers, you just have to walk through the wall and jump to get it. Saliva Island Outdoors * You'll find one near the beginning of the Island that you'll get later by activating a switch with the Pistols. * There's another one that you'll get later in the area in the upper-left to those giant statues that you can't reach till you get Risky's Hat. Spittle Maze * The first Squid you'll see is when you drop down because the other way is blocked by a locked door, like the one in the sewers, you can just walk through the wall to get it. * The second Squid can be seen while you're on your way to get the key to that locked door you saw earlier. Getting it may seem impossible but it's a simple matter of making Shantae turn left at the right time while she's falling to get it. * The third Squid can be seen right after you unlock that door that was blocking your path earlier. Unlike the first one, you have to crawl from the other side of the wall to get to it. Spiderweb Island Outdoors * The first one you'll see is on the way to Ghost Forest right next to where the Save Guy is, you can't get it when you first see it but you can once you get the Scimitar. * This one isn't really "outdoors" but it's located inside Rottytops' house, near Rottytops. Cackle Tower * The first one you'll see is located in the room with those strange plants all over the place. It might seem like you need the Cannon in order to get it, but if you crawl into the hill on the ground directly below it, there's a hidden mouth that will launch you upward to get the squid. * The second one is found in the next room directly to the left, which is accessed by going to the top left part of the room with the first Heart Squid. Here you'll find it by dropping down while remaining to the right, you can go back up by using the red plant available. * The third Squid can be found right after that. It's in plain sight and you'll get it by standing on the gray platform provided and move left, this will make Shantae crawl and fall to where the Squid is. Tan Line Island Tan Line Temple * Once you get past all those guards in the part where you have to hide by staying in the shadows (coming out from the door shown on the map by a light green dot), go straight to the door to the left of it (shown on the map by a light orange dot), pass this area, then go up. Continue your way till you reach an area where the only way you can go from is down. At some point you should go left, enter the door, and there's the squid. Lost Catacombs * The first is seen immediately upon entering the Den, but Shantae initially cannot get it. Once she has the scimitar, she can break the blocks in the floor and walk through the walls to reach it. * The second is in the upper-left corner of a large room of spiked platforms on the east side of the map. It is very easy to overlook. It can be easily accessed with a series of hidden launchers found under the platform in the bottom-right (enter from the left). * The last one is in the vertical chamber that is filled with breakable blocks. The Heart Squid is hidden in the block at the lowest-left corner. Mudbog Island Outdoors * There's one near the beginning that you won't reach before you get the cannon * Another can be seen once you get to the Village of Lost Souls but will need Risky's Boots to get * Another can be seen somewhere else in the Village of Lost Souls where you'd need to raise a platform by activating a switch and Risky's Boots Frostbite Island Outdoors * There's one in what seems to be a maze of sorts made of those strange plants in south-east part of Propeller Town, take the middle path and then press down then left to get to the Squid. * There is one located in a small opening above you when you jump from chain to chain heading left before you reach Bolo, you will need the cannon to jump into the opening to enter a dark screen with the squid on the right. * There's another one in Propeller Town that's at the top of a tower two screens east of where Bolo is/was that you can only reach if you have the cannon. Abandoned Factory * Category:Items and Abilities Category:Shantae and the Pirate's Curse